Moments in Time
by Vaneles
Summary: Ten songs, ten situations. Maka-Soul drabble rated M for some adult content..... this is now going to be a short story because I found an idea to work with. will update as soon as I'm able to.
1. Moments in Time

Totally stole this from SIN.WiTh.HaNdS. (thanks by the way! )

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them **

_I didn't exactly follow the rules but I couldn't simply leave some of these as they were when the song ended so I played the song twice for some of them. There are a few that I might use for full-length one-shots in the near future so if you have one that you'd be interested in, let me know and I'll see what I can do for ya XD_

_Some of these will have the songs lyrics written with them. Here's my key._

_**Song Lyrics **Thoughts _talking **Song/ story title and artist**

**1. Better Off Alone by Deejay Alice**

She had always thought that they would be together. She never expected him to leave her after all that they had been through. She had finally turned him into a Death Scythe and soon after his transformation, he had told her that he didn't need her anymore.

It hurt her deeply when he walked out of their apartment with his things and never even told her where he was going. _Something had to have happened to him that day! There's no way he would just up and leave! He promised me!_ His promise had been running through her mind for well over two years now. But she should have known better than to trust a guy. _They're nothing but worthless cheaters after all..._

**2. Sucks to Be You by Prozzack**

Soul walked back towards his and Maka's apartment with a depressed look while Black Star walked next to him with a smile. "Man did you see how pissed she was! Maka's never done that before..."

"Shut up." Soul grumbled. "I just hope she's there." _Man this is so uncool..._

"Yeah yeah." Black star looked over at Soul and smiled. "Well I guess you're in luck. I can sense her up there. So just go an apologize."

"Yeah..." He turned to nod at Black Star but he was gone already. "Freakin' Loser! How could you leave me hanging like this!!" Soul turned back towards the apartment and shuddered. "Bah."

He opened the door to see Maka sitting on the couch with a small bowl of ice cream in her hands and a cheesy drama on the television. "What do you want?" She asked with narrowed green eyes.

"I uh..." _Why is a cool guy like me apologizing to such an uncool girl like her? ...oh yeah. Cause she's my meister... _"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said in class. I was upset and that new guy was all over you."

Maka turned her head away. She looked back through one lidded eye and smiled. "Sucks to be you doesn't it?"

"I guess so." Soul shrugged.

"Apology accepted."

**3. Victor's Piano solo from Corpse Bride**

Maka smiled as she sat next to Soul on the piano bench. He had come into her room earlier with a slight blush on his face and asked her if he could talk to her for a second. When she agreed to talk to him, she hadn't known that he would drag her into his soul and start playing "her" song on the piano. He only played that song when they were using soul resonance during battle. When he played the last few notes, he looked over and smiled. "Playing piano for an audience isn't something I do everyday, so don't expect me to play for you again anytime soon."

"Thank you Soul." Maka smiled.

"Heh. Happy birthday Maka."

**4. I Like You (I don't know who does this but it's a tango kinda song.)**

"I Like you."

Those three words had his mind reeling. Had he really heard her right? Did she, Maka Albarn, his scythe technician, really just admit that she liked him? And of course, she was probably expecting a reaction or a response, but the only thing that came from him...

"Huh?"

Maka crinkled her brow and scowled. "I like you Soul. You're different from all the other weapons I've come across."

Again... "Huh?" Did he really not have an intelligent answer to give her?

"Well? Do you have something to say or are you just going to ignore me?" a few more minutes of silence and she growled. "Men are so worthless. I can't believe that I trusted you. Maybe I'll just ask for a weapon transfer." She turned around to leave when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Wait. I..." Soul looked away and blushed heavily. "I guess I kinda like you too." Maka smiled. "Don't get the wrong idea. I still prefer women like Blaire," at this Maka's scowl returned and she held up her book menacingly, "but I can stand being with a no-tit girl like you too."

"Oh Soul..." She smiled again. He didn't like that smile though. "MAKA CHOP!!"

"Why I'm I getting treated so uncooly?"

"Hurry up Soul. We'll be late for class."

And so they walked to class hand-in-hand.

**5. In A Dream by Rockafella**

Maka jolted awake, her hand flying to her chest in an attempt to calm her heart beat. Sweat dripped down her brow and her breathing was eradic. _What...was that?_ The feel of soft lips trailing down her neck, slightly calloused hands sliding down her sides... She shuddered at the thought and shook her head. _It was just a dream... it was just a dream..._

There was a soft knock at her door and when it opened, it revealed a sleep-ridden Soul. "Maka?" he said around a yawn. "What's wrong? You screamed..."

"Er..." She suddenly felt naked under his gaze and pulled her sheets further around her body. "It was just a dream..."

"Oh." He scratched the back of his head and leaned against her door frame. "Wanna... talk about it?" he asked as though he were unsure what to do.

The dream popped back into her mind and she blushed.

_He hovered over her, crimson eyes staring into her own jade orbs. "Did I hurt you Maka?"_

_She panted slightly and clenched her eyes shut. "N-no... don't stop!"_

_He pulled back slowly and pushed forward starting a slow rhythm, Maka wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slid down her sides to her hips and pressed soft butterfly kisses down her neck to her collarbone..._

"No!" She answered hastily.

Soul looked startled by her outburst and backed away slowly. "Alright jeez... sorry I asked." and turned away to go back to his own room.

Maka exhaled and laid back on her bed. _I can't believe that I had a dream like that with Soul in it..._

**6. I Need A Miracle by Cascada**

_**Boy meets girl, you were my dream my world...**_

When they met all those years ago, a partnership had started and and they believed that it wouldn't be broken. Until they met Blair, the magic cat. Then things slid downhill. At least they did for Maka.

"Ne, why don't you become my man? I'll forgive you no matter what you do to me." She coaxed. Soul stared at her with a look of contemplation.

"Iie! Stop trying to bewitch him!" Maka yelled. She swung the scythe as hard as she could and dearly hoped that it would cut the violet haired hussy in half. "Nyahhh!" she grunted as it came in contact with the pumpkin that Blair was sitting on.

"Myah! That could have seriously hurt me!" Blair purred. "Come now scythe boy! Come with me and become my scythe!" Blair said as she punched Maka, sending her flying across the roof they were on.

Maka dug her scythe into the roof and came to a stop, dangling over the edge of the roof. "Soul?" Maka looked down and gripped her weapon tighter. "Soul, why don't you answer me?"

Soul transformed back into his human form and held Maka's hand as she hung down. "Maka... don't say anything anymore." And he let her go, sending her flying down into the garbage dump beneath her. Soul jumped down and landed on his feet.

_**But I was blind...**_

_**You cheated on me from behind...**_

Maka popped up with fire burning in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Let's just stop this troublesome job." Soul turned around with his hands fisted under his chin and a look of love in his eyes. "I wanna be Blair-nee-sama's scythe!"

Blair came to stand next to him and smiled. "Myah! Really?!"

"Blair! You used your magic to hypnotize Soul's heart!"

"Baka. Any man would choose a girl with a nice body over your tiny-tits."

Maka righted herself and dusted her cloak off before clenching her hands at her sides. "What's with you men? Men are horrible... cheating on everyone..." She clenched her eyes to keep the tears back. "I still decided to trust you... I can't believe you! All of you can die! You say women say things with no reason, but do men have a reason to cheat?! You baka!" Maka screamed.

_**But I know it's true...**_

Soul smirked as he watched Maka yell. "How would I know? Cool guys don't cheat on other girls." He transformed his arm into a scythe and held it around Blair. "Maka!" He yelled as he reached his other arm out to her.

_**I'm still in love with you...**_

Maka took his hand and smiled. Soul transformed completely and Maka pulled him towards her, cutting Blair in half.

Soul transformed back into his human mode and waited for Blair's soul to drift down. He grabbed it and looked at Maka with a bright smile.

_**I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl**_

_**give me a chance to see that you are made for me**_

"Ninety-nine mislead souls and one witch soul." Soul said as he smiled at Maka.

"Ah. You'll become a death scythe with this last soul!"

"And it's all thanks to you Maka."

**7. Now You're Gone by Basshunter**

Soul sat on the couch staring at nothing with his cell phone sitting next to him. It'd been one of the worst fights they've ever had and afterwards, she left. He knew that he was wrong for saying some of the things that he said but she was at fault too. In the back of his mind, he was replaying what happened, trying to figure out a way to fix his mistake. _Why the hell am I stressing out about her being gone? She shouldn't have hit me so many times with that damn book of hers!_ But he knew deep down that he loved her.

He looked down at his phone and flipped it open. The background was a picture of them when they went for a picnic with Black Star and Tsubaki. He noticed that there were no new calls. _She must be really pissed at me..._

there was a soft knocking on the door that caught his attention. "Go away Black Star. I'm not in the mood." Soul grumbled. Suddenly the door was kicked down and an angry Maka stood before him. _Oh shit... she's gonna kill me..._

Maka stomped over to him and glared down at him. She noticed the phone in his hand and the picture that he had as a background. She looked back at him and smiled. "Miss me yet?" She asked.

Soul looked at her with wide eyes. Unsure how to answer. "Uh..."

Maka glared some more and walked into her room. She grabbed a bag and threw some of her clothes in it before stomping out the front door. She paused and looked back at him with sadness in her green eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

And then she was gone.

And he didn't think she'd ever come back.

**8. Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss by Bloodhound Gang**

Soul hated parties. It was a well-known fact.

A fact that Maka ignored.

"Makaaa! I don't wanna go!"

"Too bad. We're going out."

Soul humphed and crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

Maka smiled like she was overtaken by the black blood and stood over Soul. "Sooouuulll! You're going."

And that was how he was forced to come to some stupid dance club. After the first hour, he decided it wasn't so bad. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patty were all out on the dance floor with Maka having a real good time. After the second hour, they decided to start drinking. Soul was still against having any type of fun so he watched his friends as they became intoxicated.

"Ne, Soru?" He looked to his left and saw a pink-faced Maka with a lopsided smile.

"What."

"Dance wif me?" She slurred.

"Maka... are you ok?" He asked as she started to sway slightly.

"Maa maa! Come on!" She grabbed his arm and dragged his to a secluded area of the club and started grinding into him. "Dance Soru! Dance!" She giggled.

Soul blushed as he felt her against damn near every part of his body. "Maka?! We s-should go home now..."

Maka smiled and leaned in closer to him. She reached up with her hands and pulled his face to hers. Their lips touched lightly, causing Soul to gasp and Maka to smile. "That would be a good idea..." Except she had an entirely different agenda on her mind than Soul did.

_When we get home I'll make her some coffee and put her to bed. She probably won't even remember this..._

Maka smirked. _When we get home, I'll show him that coming home was a very good idea, indeed..._

_**All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss...**_

**9. My Name is Rose by Nightcore **

Maka woke up with a huge headache.

She couldn't remember anything from the night before. All she knew was that she was in some hotel room with no clothes on. _What the hell happened?! _She looked around and noticed that the bathroom light was on and she could hear the shower going. She looked over at the clock and nearly shreiked at the time. _It's eleven! Soul must be up wondering where I am! Oh kami... how am I going to explain this? _She heard the shower turn off and she quikly dressed and ran out the door. _I feel bad about leaving and not saying anything but Soul will be pissed at me!_

When she arrived home, she saw Blair passed out on the couch. "Hello?" Maka said with a smile as she came in the door. Blair opened one eye lazily and sniffed.

"Maka-chan..." Blair studied her from head to toe and then smiled a very feline grin. "You're home late..."

Maka blushed. "Er... yeah about that..."

Blair waved it off. "Myah, myah. Soul-kun isn't home anyway, so it doesn't matter."

This caught Maka's attention. "Huh?"

Blair stretched her back and sat up. "Mhhmm. Soul-kun left before I came home last night and he hasn't been home since."

"Ah." Maka said sadly as she walked into her room. She looked into the mirror and sighed. Her hair had come out of the low bun she had it in and her make up was a bit mess. _I need to take a shower..._

TBC...

**10. Never Alone (acoustic) by Barlow Girl **_(This will definitely take more than a song's time to finish because I want to conclude this song-shot with a bang. So I will play the song four times and hopefully that will be enough time.)_

Maka stared down at the object in her hands with wide, fright filled eyes. _How could this have happened?!_ This was something she hadn't planned on every going through. At least, not with a complete stranger. Two months ago she had been taken out to a club for her nineteenth birthday and the next day she woke up naked in a hotel room. And now, she wakes up to find that she's pregnant.

With a stranger's baby.

"Maka? Come on! We have a mission to do!" Maka, startled by Soul's voice, dropped the pregnancy test on the ground.

"C-coming!" She called as she picked it up and threw it away in the trash before rushing out of the bathroom. "Sorry. I couldn't decide how to wear my hair." She said as she brushed a strand behind her ear. "So I just kept it down."

"It looks better that way." Soul said as he started walking out the front door. Maka smiled and followed him out.

Blair watched them leave and cocked her head to the side. Maka was hiding something. That much she knew. _What could she possibly have to hide?_ She wondered.

"The mission was a success." Maka said.

"Well done Maka-chan!" Shinigami-sama said through the mirror. "I'll give you two a week off and then I'll send you after your witch."

"Hai." Maka and Soul replied.

"Bye-bye!"

When his image faded, Maka turned to Soul and smiled. "A whole week off! What a relief."

"Hm..." Soul looked away and sighed. "Let's just go."

Maka frowned. "Soul? Is something wrong?"

He stopped walking and looked at her. "It's nothing you need to worry about." He said with a small tilted smile. And then he turned and walked home with Maka following behind.

Blair welcomed them home with a surprise dinner. Maka was surprised that Blair would do something nice like that, while Soul was surprised that Blair could cook at all. "I'm not a twit all the time." She said with a smile. "Besides, you both looked like you had something on your minds this morning." Maka felt as though that was directed at her. And sure enough, when Maka looked up, Blair was staring straight at her.

"Thanks Blair." Soul said as he started to eat his food. Maka looked down at the food and put a hand to her mouth.

"I'll uh... pass. I'm not feeling too hungry right now." And rushed into her room.

"What with her?" Soul asked around his food.

Blair smiled. "Maka's stomach is upset."

"Ah well. More food for me."

TBC... I might just finish this as an actual one-shot. But that's entirely up to you folks. Read and Review kiddies!


	2. Never Alone

**Never Alone **_(This was originally in my song-shots but as posted at the end I'm making it into an actual one-shot. This first chapter will be the song-shot with a little bit added to it so please re-read and enjoy! XD)_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Maka stared down at the object in her hands with wide, fright filled eyes. _How could this have happened?!_ This was something she hadn't planned on every going through. At least, not with a complete stranger. Two months ago she had been taken out to a club for her nineteenth birthday and the next day she woke up naked in a hotel room. And now, she wakes up to find that she's pregnant.

With a stranger's baby.

"Maka? Come on! We have a mission to do!" Maka, startled by Soul's voice, dropped the pregnancy test on the ground.

"C-coming!" She called as she picked it up and threw it away in the trash before rushing out of the bathroom. "Sorry. I couldn't decide how to wear my hair." She said as she brushed a strand behind her ear. "So I just kept it down."

"It looks better that way." Soul said as he started walking out the front door. Maka smiled and followed him out.

* * *

Blair watched them leave and cocked her head to the side. Maka was hiding something. That much she knew. _What could she possibly have to hide?_ She wondered. _Better yet, why does Soul-kun have such a guilty look?_

* * *

"The mission was a success." Maka said.

"Well done Maka-chan, Soul-kun!" Shinigami-sama said through the mirror. "I'll give you two a week off and then I'll send you after your witch."

"Hai." Maka and Soul replied.

"Bye-bye!"

When his image faded, Maka turned to Soul and smiled. "A whole week off! What a relief."

"Hm..." Soul looked away and sighed. "Let's just go."

Maka frowned. "Soul? Is something wrong?"

He stopped walking and looked at her. "It's nothing for you to worry about." He said with a small tilted smile. And then he turned and walked home with Maka following behind.

_Somethings off... _Maka thought to herself. _I need to find out what._

* * *

Blair welcomed them home with a surprise dinner. Maka was surprised that Blair would do something nice like that, while Soul was surprised that Blair could cook at all. "I'm not a twit all the time." She said with a smile. "Besides, you both looked like you had something on your minds this morning." Maka felt as though that was directed at her. And sure enough, when Maka looked up, Blair was staring straight at her.

"Thanks Blair." Soul said as he started to eat his food. Maka looked down at the food and put a hand to her mouth.

"I'll uh... pass. I'm not feeling too hungry right now." And rushed into her room.

"What with her?" Soul asked around his food.

Blair smiled. "Maka's stomach is upset."

"Ah well. More food for me." Soul said as he grabbed a few things from Maka's plate.

Blair watched Soul for a moment before she went to Maka's room and knocked on the door. "Myah... Maka-chan?"

"Yes?" She heard Maka's muffled reply through the door.

"I'm coming in." Blair opened the door and saw Maka sitting on the corner of her room hugging her knees to her chest with tears silently falling from her eyes. "Maka-chan..." Blair sighed. Maka was silent for a few more minutes, attempting to dry her eyes and compose herself, but to no avail. "Maka... I know what's going on. I found the test, and I have good intuition." Blair said softly. She bent down to her knees next to Maka and put a hand around her shoulders. "I can help you through this."

Maka looked up and fell to pieces. "I was so stupid! I didn't even know the guy! How could I have slept with him!?" Maka yelled hysterically.

"Shh Maka." Blair hugged her closer and gently stroked her hair back. She looked to the doorway to make sure Soul hadn't heard. "I'm thinking that Soul-kun doesn't know, and if you don't want him to know yet, you need to calm down."

Blair knew that this was hard on Maka. Having a one-night stand with a stranger, when you're in love with your best friend, and finding out that you're pregnant from said one-night stand... well Blair had plenty of experience with one-night stands. But they never ended in a new life.

"Gomen ne Blair..." Maka said softly. "I just don't know what to do..."

"Well, personally, I think you should tell Soul-kun at least something about what's going on. Besides, Soul-kun has the same look as Maka. You're both hiding something."

At this Maka perked up. "What could he possibly have to hide?"

"Myah, Maka remembers when she came home that morning right? Soul-kun was out late too."

Maka nodded her head and hugged Blair tightly. "Thank you Blair."

"Myah! What are friends for?" She replied with a cheeky smile. "I'm here for you even if Soul-kun isn't, kay?"

"Hai!" Maka smiled.

"Shall we get some food then?"

"Hai."

-end

sorry that this was kinda short, but I promise that the next two chapters will be longer! R&R!

XD until the next chapter... ja ne!

**Please read and review! They make my world a happy place!**


	3. NA2 Kid's Offer, Stein's Hunch

**Never Alone **

_**Chapter one**_

_Kid's Offer, Stein's Hunch_

It was shortly after eleven when Maka walked into Shibusen for the first time in a month. She had originally been going three times a week to help Stein teach his class, but when she found out she was pregnant, she decided that being around a soul-seeing genius was a bad idea. But she eventually was talked into going back to work. Maka had no qualms about Stein knowing she was pregnant, none at all. It was the fact that if Stein knew, he'd find some way to let her father know and that was something she didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"Maka?"

She turned to the right and saw Kid walking down the hall carrying a few books. "Kid-kun. Hey, what's up?" Maka asked with a smile as she walked over to him. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

Kid nodded his head and sighed. "Father's kept me busy. He says it's punishment."

Maka tilted her head to the side. "Punishment? What on earth could he be puninshing you for? You've done nothing wrong that I can think of..."

Kid smiled and leand closer to her. "That's what I thought. But then again I was drunk so I don't really remember what happened." he groaned. "I had a huge headache though. That much I remember."

"Worst hangover ever huh?" Maka teased.

"Not really..."

Maka laughed and shook her head. "Didn't I tell you that drinking is bad? You never should have done it in the first place."

"How hypocritical." Maka and Kid turned to the source of the voice and saw Soul standing in front of the door to Shinigami-sama's hallway. He'd apprently just returned from a chat with The ruler of Death City.

"S-soul..." Maka stuttered out as she turned her gaze to the floor.

"She's not hypocritical. She was telling _me_ not to drink. She never said anything about not being able to drink herself." Kid said in a polite, yet annoyed tone.

Soul narrowed his eyes at Kid before sighing loudly. "Whatever." He stuffed his hands in his pocket before walking away towards the exit. "Stein wants to see you Maka." he said over his shoulder before he disappeared out the door. Maka looked back to Kid.

"Well, I'd better see what Stein-sensei wants." She turned to head towards Stein's room when she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She looked down to the hand and followed it up to Kid's face. "What?"

Kid's face turned serious as his golden eyes stared directly into her own green irises. "Maka, I'm not stupid. I can sese soul wavelenghts just as well as you or Stein can." Maka looked away. "I'm not going to force you to tell me when or who, but at least tell me why."

Maka looked back at him with shame and sadness in her eyes. She understood the question beneath the words. He wouldn't ask her who the father was or when it happened. But he wanted to know why she would keep it if she had no idea who the father was.

"Regaurdless of your answer you won't be alone. I can't help you if you don't tell me why though."

_Why? I'll tell you why..._ "Because I can't kill an innocent soul."

BREAK

"Stein-sensei?" Maka asked as she walked into the empty room. "Soul said you wanted to talk to me?" She looked around and could faintly see two figures in the dark. "Stein-sensei? Who's that with you?" She faintly caught the scent of the aroumatherapy candles.

"Ah. Maka-chan! You've arrived. I've got a few questions for you."

"Of course Stein-sensei." She smiled.

"Have a seat."

The lights turned on and she saw Stein and Soul standing next to one another. "Soul? What are you doing here?"

"Sit down Maka." Soul said quietly as he sat down on the ground at Stein's feet. Maka looked at him suriously as he grabbed his feet and looked down at the ground with a grim look. Maka sat down with her knees folded to the side and looked up at Stein.

"What's going on?"

"Soul's requested a meditation session. You remember the therapy candles, ne?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well these are different from the ones you had beofre. The first candles were meant to agitate your souls, these are meant to relax the soul." _Not to mention that you can not tell a lie while under their influence but.. we won't tell them that._

"Hm. Well what's this about?" Maka looked to Soul. Stein smiled.

"Start by acknowledging the problem you have with one another. Not like the first time with listing faults, list the reasons why you're upset with each other."

"You've been acting weird. Ever since you came back from your party." Soul said quietly.

Maka stilled.and her eyes flashed. "Well I'm not the only one. You've been weird too."

"Yeah but you're acting funny a lot. You keep getting sick."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that there is something wrong with you. You've been distant and sick and you don't cook the food anymore either."

"Heaven forbid that someone else cook. I always cook the food Soul. Maybe you should start cooking for yourself?"

"That's not the point Maka! You're acting funny and I want to know why." Soul said with a glare.

Maka glared at Soul before looking up at Stein. "I want to go home now Stein-sensei."

"Not yet Maka. I'm curious as to why you're showing these symptoms."

"What symptoms?" Soul asked. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?"

"I have a few hunches..." Stein said as he looked away.

"I really want to go home." Maka said again.

"NO! I want to know why Maka!" Soul asked again.

She clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly. "No. I want to leave right now."

"Maka..."

"No! I won't tell you! You weren't there that night and you sure as hell won't be there now!"

"If you'd tell me what's going on I'd be there to help! I can't help if I don't know whats going on!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"..."

"You're acting like it's your obligation. Like your guilty for something."

"..."

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Stein-sensei, I'll be in tomorrow mornign to help with the class." She said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Stein looked between the empty doorway and Soul. "Now would be a good time to go after her."

"Why? She doesn't want my help." Soul said.

"Maa, maa. She needs you now more than ever."

"Yeah right." Soul said as he, too, stood up and left. Stein put the candles out and shook his head slowly.

_She won't be able to hide the baby's soul forever. He's bound to feel it sooner or later._

BREAK

Maka stomped into her home that night and slammed the door. She found a note on the table addressed to her.

_Maka-chan-_

_I'm going to work now but Ill be back tomorrow afternoon. I'll bring some healthy food home for you kay? _

_Love always Blair_


	4. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

I know that it has been quite a while since I've updated any of my stories, and I do apologize. I've been busy with work and trying to fix my harddrive. (It tipped over while I was cleaning and it stopped working. It held 438GB of my life so I'm trying to get that information back.) So, I've decided to change a few things and possibly rewrite a few of the stories as I don't really remember where exactly their plots were going.

_**Grand Passion**_ (Kag-Sess) will be rewritten and given a new name but the basic plot will remain.

_**A Dangerous Obsession**_ (Dei-OC) will have slight changes to the first chapter.

_**Last Kiss**_ (Lah-Flon) will finally be uploaded. I know it's been a while but I've had major writer's block and have been switching back and forth between anime obsessions.

_**Moments in Time **_(Soul-Maka) will remain as is, I will take the other chapters off and make them a story of their own, and they will have more detailed chapters.

_**Moonlight Sonata **_(Kag-Sess) I have the last installment, but I'm debating on rewriting it to make it longer. It's up to my dear readers and reviewers.

_**Shinobi**_ (Sasu-Saku, Ita-OC) I will update as much as possible, and I hope to keep them in character as much as possible.

_**Simple Pleasures **_(Dei-Saku, Ita-OC) I don't quite remember where this was headed... it was just some random events that happened and I wrote about them. It will be continued but will only be about 10 chapters long.

So, again, I do apologize for my tardiness, but I plan on coming back 'bigger and better than ever'.

~Vaneles


End file.
